


To Infinity

by DreamingTheMelody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabbles, Drarry Drabbles, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingTheMelody/pseuds/DreamingTheMelody
Summary: He is long lines and bright green eyes and concealed muscled thighs and Draco wants him entirely to himself. Double drabbles (200 words each) fulfilling various prompts for the Drarry pairing. Somewhat AU, though not necessarily all of them have to be. Warnings for each drabble in its notes.Prompts filled so far: pajamas, untied, words, quill, potions, feast, quidditch.





	1. Good Like This

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the prompts I'll be filling for this pairing/want to request me to fill one of them yourself, you can go [here.](http://dreamingthemelody.tumblr.com/post/152066428968/filling-prompts-for-drarry-drabbles) You can request them on my ask, or just comment here. I'll try and update this every day or so, but no promises. I have so many fanfic ideas in my head it's hard to keep them all straight, haha. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own mostly nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 200  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> Genre: Romance  
> Warnings: some skin, some kissing. Nothing too crazy.
> 
> Filling prompt 98, which is pajamas.  
> Enjoy <3

“You look so good like this,” Draco murmurs, lightly kissing Harry’s hipbone between words. The situation is entirely too intimate for a tryst in the Slytherin boys’ dormitories. There’s the constant fear of being discovered—but it doesn’t seem to matter at this moment. 

Harry is reclined on top of Draco’s Slytherin-colored quilt, covered by pajamas with red and gold snitches zooming across them—except for that line of skin somewhere between stomach and pelvis that Draco is keeping bared to the air with the press of his pointer finger. It’s smooth and hard all at once, and he can see the sparse trail of hair that leads further down. 

Harry looks good like this—with a flush riding high on his cheeks, and his mouth parted slightly, and the rest of his body left to the imagination for now. He is long lines and bright green eyes and concealed muscled thighs and Draco wants him entirely to himself. 

“Get on with it,” Harry finally replies after Draco has stared at him long enough, and though his tone is exasperated, they both know it isn’t really.

And though Draco is mostly ready to oblige, he’s not sure he wants to.


	2. Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, the T rating didn't last long did it? I'm sorry.  
> Also, it's worth noting that these drabbles aren't necessarily related. I just want to explore this dynamic from enemies to lovers, and everything in between. Anything goes here, really--creature!Drarry will probably make an appearance at one point, at least. And hatred. And love. And uh. A myriad of things.
> 
> Rating: M  
> Word count: 200  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> Genre: Romance (smut really)  
> Warnings: descriptive sexual content  
> Notes: filling the word-prompt untie. Enjoy!

“Oh god. Harry.”

Draco’s voice was hoarse with desire, and his body was on display atop Harry’s bed: limbs splayed apart and skin pale and smooth except for the marks that Harry had left upon it. 

He reached forward and ran a fingertip up the underside of Draco’s cock, eliciting a gorgeous whimper and an involuntary jerk of the hips. Though he had been working Draco up to this state for hours already, there was a part of him that wanted to see how far he could take it. Harry loved him like this—begging and squirming and desperate for release. 

“Stop ogling me and do something, or untie me, you bas—nngguuh, yes, Harry!” Draco’s demands had trailed off into unintelligible noises of want and encouragement as Harry leant forward and took Draco’s hardened cock into his mouth. It tasted faintly salty and felt warm and familiar against his tongue. There was satisfaction in Draco’s satisfaction, as well; he felt he could do this for hours, if only just to see the way Draco’s head thrashed from side to side, the way his abs tensed, and the way his hips jerked beneath Harry’s hands like Harry knew they would.


	3. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 200  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> Genre: angst  
> Warnings: Implied cheating.  
> Notes: filling the word-prompt words. Please tell me what you think! I'm always up for comments. ;)

There were words for this. 

There were words for Draco smelling like sex and unfamiliar aftershave and being covered in bite marks that Harry didn’t remember giving him. 

There were words, so many of them that could explain it all away—no, and it wasn’t like that, and trust me, and Amortentia, and only you, and always you,—but they were only that. They were just thoughts that weren’t actually being said because they were nothing but words, in the end. 

There were words that would excuse this most inexcusable of crimes, and words that could sweep it under the rug where Harry wanted it to be, needed it to be, because it was hurting his heart and quickening his breath in a way that he had been unfamiliar with until now. 

There were words that Harry could have said, as well—like I love you, and we can work this out, and you mean everything, everything to me—but he didn’t say them in the end. He was hurting, and upset, and he didn’t know if they were truthful words, at that.

There were words for this—for all of this. 

But they didn’t come to either of them.


	4. He's Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 200  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> Genre: Humor  
> Warnings: This doesn't count as dirty talk does it? 
> 
> A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday. I woke up super late, and then realized that I had gotten the formatting for this all wrong, and couldn't be bothered to fix it. I will try and post two tomorrow to make up for it?  
> This one's word is quill. Tell me what you think?

_I think you’re sexy._

The words appear in the middle of Draco’s parchment, right below his neatly traced ‘Goblin Wars and Their Repercussions’ heading. The scrawl is messy but familiar, and with a sigh of exasperation, he removes his wand from his robe pocket and points it at his now ruined notes. Muttering a few words under his breath, he then puts his quill to parchment.

Just because you don’t care about your OWLs doesn’t mean everybody else doesn’t. 

_What? I’m just being honest. You look so hot like that. All scholarly and bent over that desk…_

An aggrieved sigh falls from Draco’s lips. “I don’t have time for this,” he mutters to himself. Reaching for his wand again to erase the pointless conversation, he pauses in spite of himself when he sees more words appear.

_I’d like to bend you over that desk, you know. Give you a nice spanking._

STOP IT. You are mortifying. What if someone sees this? 

_Oh, so you’d care if someone saw this, but not if they saw me spanking you? How kinky, Malfoy._

With a long-suffering sigh, Draco thumps his head onto his desk. “Stupid Potter,” he groans, equal parts annoyed and aroused.


	5. A Damn Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So uh. I... I've been distracted with harrymort soulmate AUs. I'm sorry. Um.  
> But this is before they're even friends, and super tame, at that. I'm vaguely proud of this?
> 
> Rating: K  
> Word count: 200  
> Pairing: Harry & Draco  
> Genre: gen; does this qualify as humor? I don't know.  
> Warnings: typically jerkish!Draco; facepalm!Harry  
> Notes: for the word 'potions'. I hope you like!

“Hey, Malfoy.” 

Harry could see Draco tense at the sound. He couldn’t fault him for it; it was rare that someone who addressed another by their last name was a friend. Still, even if he was going to do everything he could to overcome their enmity, harry found that calling Draco by his first name would’ve been… just plain weird. 

He had to jog to catch up with Draco when he finally turned around, whose pale features at first looked wary, before rapidly morphing into an expression of distaste. 

“Oh, it’s you,” he huffed, annoyance evident in his tone. “What do you want, Potter?” 

Harry had the overwhelming urge to turn around and leave Draco to his horrific attitude, but he reminded himself that he did have a purpose in doing this. 

“Look. I know that we haven’t been on the best of terms for a while now, but I wanted to try to fix that. It’s silly—do you remember why we even started fighting?” Harry hesitated, giving Draco an awkward sort of smile. 

“I do,” Draco spat, before promptly turning on his heel and stomping away. 

It was a shame, truly. 

Harry really needed help with his potions.


	6. He Hated It Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I also posted the fifth drabble right before this one, so if you haven't read that....  
> Also, another non-slash drabble? I'm actually inordinately happy about it; I felt I was writing too many of those. Remember though, these are non-linear, and aren't necessarily all even set in the same universe. 
> 
> Rating: K  
> Word count: 200  
> Pairing: Harry & Draco  
> Genre: gen.   
> Warnings: typically jerkish!Draco  
> Notes: for the word 'feast'. Tell me what you think?

Harry forgot just how much he appreciated the start-of-term feast; the food was always cooked to perfection of course, but it was more than that. 

It was a delight to be sharing a meal with his best friends. They always did all of their catching up on the Hogwarts Express, but there was a feeling of contentment and easy comradery that came from passing each other the dishes they wanted before any of them could even put their desire to words, and the sound of Hermione griping at Ron to ‘eat less than all of that, because honestly’, felt like home to him. 

He loved it here. 

Glancing around the Great Hall however, Harry could feel his good mood literally disintegrating around him. At the other end of the room, Draco was clearly having a laugh at Harry’s expense; he was pointing and jeering, and as if he was waiting for Harry’s attention before he continued any further, he chose that precise moment to enact a dramatic faint onto one of his Slytherin friends. 

Turning back to his dinner, Harry tried another bite of his treacle tart, but he found it tasted bitter in his mouth. 

He hated it here.


	7. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Really I've just been possibly food poisoned.   
> But also kind of enamored by writing Tomarry/Harrymort soulmate AUs (I wrote 1.5k words yesterday guys omg).   
> So I'm sorry for being a mess? (I'll try and update later again today as well)
> 
> Rating: K  
> Word count: 200  
> Pairing: Harry & Draco  
> Genre: action  
> Notes: For the word 'quidditch'. Comments are welcome!

The cold air was nipping at his exposed skin; one of the bludgers was trailing behind him as if magnetized; and his glasses were obscured by water droplets. He twisted his hips slightly to the right, and his broom followed the movement seamlessly—turning him at precisely the right degree to begin another zig-zag pattern over the Quidditch pitch. 

He felt alive. 

There was nothing in this moment other than the blood pounding through his veins, the absolute control that he had over his perfect broomstick, and the elusive glint of gold that would signify the snitch he needed to catch. And he knew he would catch it; there was no other alternative. 

And there it was, he could see it now—flitting around the left knee of the Slytherin keeper at one moment, shooting off towards the right most hoop on the opposite end of the pitch in the next. He leaned forward over his broom, locked his legs around it, and flew forward with his hands outstretched. 

There was wind whistling in his ears, and gold glinting in his eyes, and Malfoy drawing ever nearer, and then—

It zoomed past them. 

And they were on the chase again.


End file.
